Unexpected Fairytale
by DramioneIsRealDammit
Summary: Dramione Fanfiction. SMUT, Fluff, MATURE ADULT content. 18 . This is my first fanfic, so please be nice, but send me constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**"Tell me what you know!" Bellatrix shouted**

 **I wouldn't budge, even with her cursed blade at my neck, "I know nothing."**

 **"Crucio!"**

 _It was after the incident with Katie Bell, the necklace…_

 _Malfoy caught eyes with her in the dining hall, seeming to look right past Harry in doing so, then he turned, meeting my eyes if only for a second, before darting off down the long hallways. Harry followed him, despite my plea for him to stop._

 _By the time Ron and I reached the doors of the dining hall, Harry and Malfoy were nowhere in sight. Ron and I returned to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to see Harry and ask him what happened before the next classes started. With no luck, we went on about our day and waited feverishly to hear from our friend after the last lesson of the day was over._

 _When we returned to our common rooms after dinner, Harry was still nowhere to be found. Seamus Finnigan was the first to approach Ron and I as we sat around the fireplace, scratching our heads._

 _"I bet you guys 'ave heard about Harry?"_

 _Ron and I both spun around, meeting his eyes with questioning glances._

 _"No?" He chuckled and sat down in a chair to the left of us, "word is he almost killed Malfoy in the lavatory after he followed him out of the dining hall. Everyone saw Snape rushing him to the hospital wing."_

 _I stood up quicker than my brain could process what was happening, "where's Harry then?"_

 _Seamus opened a book and began reading, "Nobody knows."_

 _I ran up and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, then slipped out of the common room quietly, and made my way towards Dumbledore's office. It was my best chance at finding Harry. I had to be careful not to run into anyone on my way, as it was too close to curfew and I couldn't afford to be backtracked._

 _I was determined to find Harry, but as I passed the turn off to the hospital wing, curiosity got the best of me. I slowed, stopped, and turned down the long, marble hallway. Careful to make my strides long, but quiet, I made my way to the hospital wing and slid in the door, past the night nurse as she left the room._

 _It didn't take me long to find Malfoy, the wing was mostly empty. He was whimpering and twisting all about in his bed, like he was being tortured, but he was fast asleep. I don't know what it was that was drawing me to him, all I know is that I was there. I was standing next to Draco Malfoy, injured, twitching and twirling in his sleep, the look of pain on his face unbelievable._

 _Just as I was beginning to come to my senses and leave, I heard the door swing open and loud, hammering footsteps began to come my direction. I was temporarily hidden behind the partition, but I hid myself under the cloak, sure whoever was coming was intent on stopping right where I was. I slipped out past Malfoy's bed and on the other side of the room before Snape made it to Malfoy's bedside._

 _I watched from a distance as Snape jarred Malfoy awake. He sprung straight upright, I couldn't tell if he was surprised or afraid._

 _"What were you thinking, going at it with Potter in a bathroom? You could've gotten yourself killed! Do you know what kind of danger you imposed on your entire family tonight?"_

 _Malfoy stuttered, unsure what to say._

 _Snape tore back the sleeve on Malfoy's right arm, revealing a dark mark tattoo. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my very audible gasp._

 _"You have a duty to perform, Draco."_

 _Snapes last, harsh words hanging in the air, he swept his robes to the side and took long, heavy strides out of the room, the same way he had come._

 _Malfoy cried, placing his left hand over his mark, for a while, repeating "I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill him. I can't, I can't," over and over._

 _Then he screamed, and threw the glass of water on his bedside table. It almost hit me, I must've made a noise as I jumped out of the way, because suddenly Malfoy was straight upright again with fear._

 _"Who's there?" He demanded, his chin high, tears staining his too-thin face._

 _I stood, frozen with fear. He pulled his wand out of his pillow case and pointed it in my direction. I held my breath, and slowly tried moving myself forward and out of the way of his wand._

 _Just as I was sure he was going to hex me, the nurse came waltzing back in the room and he returned his wand to its hiding place. The nurse didn't seem to notice the broken glass, she only checked Malfoy's temperature and then departed the room again. I used the opportunity to get away, and retreated to the common room._

 _I found Harry sitting next to Ron in front of the fire, angry and confused I lashed out at him, "Where on earth have you been?! No one has seen you since this afternoon!"_

 _He looked at me, startled._

 _"Oh, never mind! I need a private word with you two, now!"_

 **The memories rushed back to me, like an angry tide, under the Cruciatus curse. I remembered parts of our sixth year like they were yesterday, on the tip of my memory even through the torment of Bellatrix.**

 _"So, Malfoy's a bloody Death Eater?" Ron almost shouted in anguish, like it was some sort of shock._

 _"Yes, Ronald, but that's not the point of it all. The point is he's been given a task, something that's undoubtedly already very hard for him. He's been ordered to kill someone, and he doesn't want to do it. He cried, Ronald, he cried and said he couldn't do it, that he didn't want to. He clawed at that bloody mark like it would come off if he only tried hard enough."_

 _Harry broke his silence, "what if it's Dumbledore?"_

 _I felt a stinging in my chest, "Harry that's absurd!"_

 _"No, Hermione, It's not." Harry broke between Ron and I, deep in thought, "the cursed necklace was supposed to be delivered to Dumbledore, so was the poisoned bottle of mead. It makes sense that it would be Dumbledore."_

 _He was right, I couldn't find the words to speak, he was absolutely right._

 _Ron shouted, "We have to do something!"_

 _I scoffed, "What are we going to do? March into Dumbledore's office and tell him Malfoy is trying to kill him? With no proof? You saw how well that worked with the necklace!"_

 _Harry interjected, "He's asked me to do something for him- to go with him- soon, to find something. I'll talk to him then."_

 _I tried, "Harry, what if it's too late?"_

 _Harry shook his head and left our conversation, going up the winding stairs to the boys' bedroom._

 **Bellatrix seemed angry, but she was laughing at my pain, she demanded to know how we got the sword from her vault. She wanted to know where Draco was. She was cruel, unforgiving, and barred no resistance with the curse she so carelessly let slip from the end of her wand.**

Harry buried Dobby in the sand near the beach while I sat near the fireplace, tracing my fingers over the word etched into my skin by the cursed blade. 'Mudblood.' Bellatrix had tortured me relentlessly, and no magic could heal the scar that would leave. She had branded me a mudblood, forever.

During our sixth year at Hogwarts, after Dumbledore's death, an unlikely ally formed between us and Draco Malfoy. He was hesitant at first to ask for our help, and we were hesitant to believe him, but over time a trust grew between us.

He had been assigned to kill Dumbledore by none other than Voldemort himself, and he could not see himself carrying out the mission. It's what he was so distraught over the entire year. In the end, it was Snape who killed Dumbledore, keeping his promise made under the unbreakable vow and freeing Malfoy from his duties.

Not long after the funeral, Malfoy came to us in secret, apparating with his old house-elf, Dobby. Harry was furious both with Malfoy and Dobby, at first. Dobby explained how Malfoy begged him for his help and offered him anything he wished in return. Dobby made Malfoy swear on his life he would not hurt any of us, and when Malfoy agreed to his conditions, freely giving up his wand to Dobby in the process, he brought him to Molly Weasley's home where we were all sheltered at the time.

He came, pleading, head in hand, for protection from Voldemort, his father, and other Death Eaters. He was sick, tired, weak, and filthy. He had been running on his own for weeks when he stumbled upon Godric's Hollow. There he found Dobby, living amongst the ruins and begged him for solace.

He was locked in the cellar for a while, only being allowed out once a week under very close supervision. Remus and Tonks returned one evening with Veritaserum and came to the conclusion that he was no longer loyal to the dark forces and was no harm to any of us.

It was soon after that we began moving again, trying to find Horcruxes. Harry didn't trust Malfoy alone in the Weasley home, rightfully, so he came with us on many occasions. We were stalled now again only because of snatchers, who took us to Malfoy Manor where the last few torturous hours had occured. Malfoy was away from us when we were spotted, and did the right thing by apparating to our safe place (where Fleur and Bill Weasley had welcomed us into their home) when he saw that we had been captured. Harry and Ron were pissed he didn't try to save us, but we all know if he had been spotted he would've been killed immediately, and his intel on Voldemort was more than helpful at times.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, "How is everyone?" Malfoy stepped in front of me with hot tea.

I took it, warm in my cold hands, "Upset, to say the least." He sat down next to me, facing me.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry I couldn't send Dobby sooner. It took me a while to get back here without arising suspicion and neither of us were entirely sure where you would be."

I looked at him, sorrow filled his brow and his eyes sunk into his skull, "Nobody blames you. You saved us, that's all that matters."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, they began to fall but I had no energy to catch them. Draco brushed one off my cheek and curled my hair behind my ear. In a strange sense, I admired him now, after all this time and change he had made for himself. The Dark Mark tattoo was still on his arm, no matter how many times the poor git tried to cast it off with magic, but I didn't feel it was part of his soul anymore. He was different now, he was friendly, with all of us. He even got along with Ron and Harry at times.

I looked into his eyes, grey but warm, he spoke softly "I'm sorry about Dobby, truly I am. It should've been me."

I set my mug down and took both his hands in mine, nothing more than a comforting gesture, "We need you, Draco Malfoy. Dobby died a free elf, that's all he ever wanted to be." The tears fell down again, and Draco was blurry through my watery vision. He pulled me into his chest and I felt his soft, warm lips on my head. He didn't budge, so I cried until I heard the front door creek open. We parted with a jump, almost as if it was rehearsed.

We separated, Draco covered the wet tear marks on his shirt with his arms as Harry walked into the common area and sat down in between us, now on opposite sides of the couch.

After a moment, Harry spoke, "That's it, then."

His eyes were swollen and red, a clear indication he had been crying. I rubbed his back comfortingly, looking to Draco for comfort myself. He halfway smiled at me, then hopped up and exclaimed he was going to help Fleur with dinner.

The rest of the lot followed Harry inside shortly after his arrival, and Bill Weasley went upstairs to check on Mr. Ollivander. The rest of us sat, quietly and motionless in the common area. We were sitting near the fireplace but our hearts were cold, stinging with the loss of our dear friend, Dobby.

It wasn't long before Ginny spoke, "Erm, Hermione…" I looked to her, she was looking down at my arm. I joined her gaze and noticed that blood had soaked through the dressing and the sleeve of my jumper.

I hopped up, "Thank you Ginny," she stood to follow me, but I motioned her to stay, "I'll be alright."

I figured they all felt I was embarrassed by the markings. I was, admittedly, but that's not why I didn't want her to come with me. I went through the kitchen, asking Fleur where she kept the spare bandages, as the ones in my bedroom kit were all out. She asked Draco to assist me in finding them, and he followed me upstairs.

I pulled open the top drawer of my dresser and revealed a small first aid kit, fully stocked with bandages and the like.

Draco smiled, "You slimey buggard," I smiled and patted beside me on my bed, inviting him to sit.

He did, and he winced as I pulled away the saturated bandages and revealed what lie underneath. I wanted him to see what had been done to me, as it was his aunt Bellatrix's hand that caused it. I thought maybe he would understand if there ever came a time when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I was still in a state of shock, not quite ready to analyze what had happened to all of us at the Manor.

He had a look of shock and dread on his face, "Wh-what did she do to you?"

Nobody had told him anything, there hadn't been any time, so how did he know? Before I could open my mouth to speak, he just hugged me. He pulled my body close to his and buried his face into my collar.

When I felt like he couldn't squeeze me any tighter, he let go, cupped my face in his hands, and said, shakily, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so, so sorry."

He was on the verge of tears, which made me cry and shake, "H-how did y-you know?"

Tears fell slowly from his eyes, he let go of my face and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest and a small, faint white scar. I could barely make it out, 'coward.' I sat back, covering my mouth with my hand.

He mopped his tears with the back of his hand and buttoned his shirt up, "She likes her blades, Bellatrix," he changed the subject as quickly as it had come up, "let's get you fixed up."

He bandaged my arm, slowly and gently, and then returned everything back to the place it had been inside the kit. I asked him to stay with me a bit longer, before we had to go back downstairs and separate again, which he did.

Backs against the wall, I laid my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. It was strange, lying here in the comfort of Draco Malfoy's arms. I don't think either of us realized how close we had become. The more he was freely roaming about the house, being helpful and cheery, the more I felt like he was just another one of us. We had pleasant conversations over butterbeer in the middle of the night, we laughed and played muggle games with one another, and occasionally we would have an awkward run-in on the stairs.

Slowly our friendship become closer than I could have ever imagined. So close, in fact, that I was cuddling with him on my bed. I didn't particularly have any romantic feelings towards him, but his arms felt like home. He was a comforting friend, more than that of Harry or Ronald.

When Fleur called out that dinner was ready, we decided it would be best to go downstairs separately. I went to the washroom to tidy myself in a half attempt to make it look like I hadn't been crying as Draco made his way down to the kitchen.

After a minute or so, I went down and joined everyone for dinner. Conversation was mostly short-lived, nobody wanting to speak much of what had taken place earlier in the day. When it was mentioned that we all needed to get a move on to find the next Horcrux, everyone audibly agreed with Harry that we needed to rest for a while before throwing ourselves back out there. Without mentioning that we had all just narrowly escaped with our lives, we needed to formulate some kind of plan, and none of us knew where to begin looking for the next Horcrux.


	2. Chapter 2

When the meal was over and everyone scattered to their beds, I snuck quietly from my room and to the other end of the house where Draco slept. I found him reading peacefully under a dull lamp.

He set his book down and turned off the lamp as I shut the door behind me. He was shirtless, his long, lean torso exposed with moonlight illuminating off of it. I walked toward him, slowly, as if I was creeping up on a frightened animal.

He held his hand out for me, and pulled me into a hug, tight against his bare chest. I took a deep breath of his cologne, a woodsy-pine smell; expensive, but subtle.

"You alright, Granger?" His tone was playful, a smirk creeping up on his face, long and thin.

I let out a short sigh, "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

He stepped back from me, hands around my arms in the aftermath of our hug, "So you'd thought you'd come disturb me, then?"

I smiled and hung my head to the right, "I can go, if you want. I just thought since your light was on…"

His hand met my cheek, and he pulled my eyes to his, "Don't be daft, Granger." His smile was warm and inviting.

I sunk under the weight of his smile, and backed myself onto is bed. The frame creaked under my weight as I sat down, heavy with restlessness.

"You weren't exactly trying to sleep yourself."

Draco sat beside me, slinking his long, strong arm around my back, "Quite the observation from the brightest witch her age."

I poked his chest playfully, "You're making it rather difficult for me to be friendly, Draco Malfoy."

He drew in a deep breath, "Alright then, how about I beat you mercilessly in a game of muggle chess?"

I craned myself to the side, a challenging expression on my face, "You? Beat me?! Oh, that would be a show!"

He shot up to his feet, pulling on a shirt and reaching his hand towards me, "Let's have at it then!"

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, "Fine, but you're not going to win!"

He chuckled quickly, pulling me out his bedroom door and down the stairs with him to the foyer where the chess board was set up, "We'll see about that!"

At first, Draco had agreed on best two-out-of-three games of chess, then it turned into five-of-seven, then it was so many games and so many glasses of butterbeer later that we had collectively lost count of both.

My head was swimming, and Draco slammed down a piece on the board in front of me, "Checkmate!"

I sat back in my chair, letting my head fall with a smile on my face as the room spun around me, "Alright, alright, you win!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face, "So you're admitting your defeat then, are you Granger?"

I laughed, bringing my heavy head back up to look at him, "Yes! Yes, if it will shut you up!"

He stood, tall and handsome in the moonlight that seeped through the curtains of the foyer, "I think you had a butterbeer too many."

I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead, still giggling, "Or three."

I couldn't remember how many I had actually had, but I knew it was too many, a few too many.

He laughed and moved swiftly towards me, helping me out of the chair, "Let's get you to bed then, you old drunk."

I didn't protest, and leaned heavy against him as he helped me up the stairs and to my bedroom, still smelling the scent of his cologne as my body pressed against his.

He sat me down on the edge of my bed, I pulled him with me, "Will you stay?" I asked, almost child-like pleading in my tone.

He seemed shocked, "Wh-what?"

I nuzzled my head into his collarbone, "Will you stay with me?"

He rested his cheek on top of my head, "Hermione, I don't think-"

"Please?" I said, again with the childish pleading, "I don't want to be alone." That was truthful, I didn't. I hadn't mentioned the reason I couldn't sleep was because I was awoken by a nightmare containing my memories of the events that took place at the Manor. I didn't want to have another one with nobody there to comfort me.

He lifted his head and I knew he was looking down at me, "Sure."

I looked up at him, "Really? You will?"

He smirked that all too familiar smirk, "Don't make me change my mind now, Granger."

I stood, Draco following me to steady my wobbly stance, "I like Hermione better."

He hugged me quickly and pulled back the comforter of my freshly made bed, we crawled under the sheets together and he held me like he was protecting me. I felt safe there in his arms, and drifted quickly into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast being made, and talking in the common area underneath me. It sounded as if there were more than just the lot of us that had been there yesterday. I listened closely, trying not to disturb Draco's peaceful sleep by shifting too much in his hold.

"… Malfoy's room is empty…"

"… Nobody has seen Hermione either…"

"… Well someone drank butterbeer and played chess last night, I doubt he did it alone…"

Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur Weasley. The whole family was here! I was beyond excited to see them, even as I realized they were downstairs making assumptions regarding mine and Draco's late night chess-capades and our sleeping in my bed together.

Just as I was beginning to ponder how explaining this would go, Draco shifted under me and breathed in deeply, his eyes blinking open from the sleep trance he had just been in.

"Hello." He said, smiling at me in a way I couldn't read.

"Good morning," I smiled back at him, "thank you for staying with me last night. I'm sorry I was such a drunken mess." I wriggled away from him a bit, enough so that we could sit up without crushing one another.

"It was actually quite cute," he brushed my hair out of my face, "but don't think you're going to get out of me teasing you for losing so many rounds of chess just because you were completely sloshed."

I laughed and bit my lip, "We'll have to have a sober rematch."

He smiled at me, grey eyes outlining my facial features as his hand slid slowly up and down my arm, "Sure, but I'll still win."

I scoffed at him, "Whatever you say, Draco Malfoy."

He lifted his hand to cup my cheek, then bent forward and kissed my forehead, "It sounds like we're being missed downstairs."

I nodded, keeping my head down furiously trying to hide my now-flushed cheeks.

"We should get dressed," I said, my head still low.

He swept his hand across my hot face, "I'll leave you to it, then. See you at breakfast."

I looked up at him as he kissed the bridge of my nose and then retreated off to his bedroom.

I dressed with a too-big grin on my face, thinking of how warm and cozy I felt in the arms of my once sworn enemy. Was I in over my head? What was this? Am I thinking too much? I'm definitely thinking too much.

I always think too much, that's something Draco has said to me on many occasions.

'You over-analyze everything, Granger.'

The memory couldn't help but bring a smile to my face, thought it was said with a bite of coldness at the time. Maybe I do, and maybe I should just stop thinking about Malfoy all together. He was a friend, a right good one, and all he did was comfort me in my drunken state.

I looked at myself in the mirror, hair braided back behind me. I couldn't help but smile giddily at myself as I thought about the kisses Draco had left me with. I stiffened myself and shook the grin off, not entirely, but enough to go down to breakfast, meeting Draco on the stairs.

He smiled at me, making the giddy grin reappear in full force, "Ladies first," he insisted.

I stepped ahead of him, down to the living area where we met George Weasley and his snide half-grin.

I gave him a 'please don't' look as he cocked his head to the side, and instead of speaking he only raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea.

Draco trailed me to the kitchen, close, but not close enough to arise any more suspicion than we already had.

Molly Weasley came straight to us, hugging us both quickly, "It's so good to see you two! I'm so glad you're alright." She smiled, half concerned. She glanced quickly down at my arm, covered with the sleeve of my jumper, then returned to setting the table, motioning for us to sit.

Draco pulled out a chair for me, and then took the one right next to me as he spoke with Mr. Weasley aimlessly about the muggle board games and books he had been collecting for me.

I was admiring the sharp, defined features of Draco's face when Mr. Weasley spoke directly to me, "Hermione, dear, what is your favorite muggle game?"

I ripped my eyes from Draco and looked at Mr. Weasley, "Oh, uh, I'm particularly fond of Monopoly, actually."

Mr. Weasley seemed entirely too happy, "Monopoly! I know muggles who don't even like the game! What a choice, Miss Granger. I think I can get my hands on a set if you'd like?"

I nodded, smiling, "I would actually love to see all of us crowding around a table trying to play Monopoly, Mr. Weasley!"

He laughed, and turned his attention to Harry who was just finding his seat. While they were speaking, Draco was fiddling with his silverware, not sure where to look. His cheeks were a bit colored, flushed with embarrassment as the entire house knew where he had spent the night.

I put my hand on his knee, quickly, only to reassure him that it was fine, and he wasn't going to be hexed into another dimension for sharing my bed with me for a few hours.

His sharp, quick reflexes grasped my hand before I could pull away, and under the table our fingers intertwined and sat on his lap comfortably until breakfast was served.

After helping Mrs. Weasley with the mess of dinner, I retreated to my preferred corner of the sitting area by the fireplace and opened up the book I was reading on advanced potions making. The last thing I wanted to let slip was my schooling, as I fully planned to return to school after this mess was over and complete my N.E.W.T. exams.

Harry and Ron were in the foyer, playing Wizard's Chess and talking quietly with one another. Though I tried not to eavesdrop, I couldn't help myself when I heard my name. Being careful not to look up from my reading, I listened closely at their conversation.

"What the bloody hell do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked Harry, with almost pain in his voice.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" I heard the familiar crack of another chess piece being violently eliminated from the game board.

"Malfoy and Hermione making eyes at each other over breakfast! And I don't suppose you want to guess Malfoy slept on the floor of the cellar last night." Ron snapped the last few words out like they hurt his teeth to say it.

"I think you're reading too much into it, Ron. You heard George, they had to have been drinking quite heavily last night. Maybe they just fell asleep. You know Hermione and Malfoy have gotten close with all the time they've spent together."

Ron had a shudder in his voice, "That's something I don't want to think about, the time they spend together. That right old git better just keep away from me and Hermione."

Harry snorted, "Don't get your trousers in a wad, Ron."

My eavesdropping was interrupted by Draco standing behind me, I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Granger. Doing a bit of eavesdropping are we?"

I turned to face him, he was smiling at me devilishly, "I'll have you know that I'm reading up on potions making, not eavesdropping."

He patted my shoulder lightly, "Right," then came around in front of me and handed me a mug of hot tea.

"Thank you," I said, putting my book on the table in front of me and soaking in the warmth of the mug in my hands.

"So, what are they jumbled about? Our little midnight meeting?" He smirked at me, sipping from his mug with one eyebrow raised.

I almost caved, but with a sharp change of my mind spoke softly, "I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask them yourself?"

He relaxed back into the corner of the couch he was sitting on and pulled The Daily Prophet up to reading level, "You're as stubborn as they come, Granger."

I set my mug on the table and resumed my place in my book, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco and I both smirked at one another over our readings, then went back to what we were doing as Ginny walked into the room. She wasn't for the gossiping about without getting the stone cold truth, as she made very clear as she was entering the room.

"So, Malfoy, is Hermione's bed just as comfortable as yours?" She sat directly across from me, staring at Draco and avoiding my death glare.

Draco choked on the tea he had just sipped, "I'm sorry?" He asked, half apologetically, half questioningly.

"Oh, come on. We all know what happened…" She glanced a quick look over at me, I shook my head in disapproval, but she hammered on, "Well, we speculate what happened after Hermione's door closed, but you know what I mean."

"Ginny!" I couldn't hold it, I clapped my book shut and set it on the table, "I hardly think any of that is your business." I tried to calm myself, but I didn't feel as if I succeeded very well.

She adjusted in her chair, "So it's true then, you two-"

I cut her off, "No we most certainly did not!"

Draco stood and smiled at me before turning to Ginny, "Her bed is rather comfortable, though."

My face flushed hot with embarrassment as he made his way up the stairs away from the uncomfortable situation he had just put me into. I couldn't think of what to say to redeem myself in the moment, so I grabbed my book and trailed him up the stairs and straight into his bedroom.

"What on earth were you thinking Draco Malfoy? As if it hadn't been awkward enough for the both of us to have her spouting off that way and then you just had to-"

He put his finger to my lips, shutting me up immediately. He was so calm and rigid, his eyes piercing and gorgeous in the dim light coming from the curtained window.

"Why do you care so much, Granger?" His tone was soft, welcoming, though he was poking at my nerves and he bloody well knew it.

His finger fell from my lips and his thumb traced the lining of my jaw until his hand was resting in the crook of my neck just behind my ear.

"I- I suppose that I don't," that was a lie.

I cared, but I didn't know why. Why should I care? So what if we shared my bed, or even if we had done more than that in our drunken state, what does it matter to anyone? I mean, maybe to Ron, if I was correct on assuming he had some sort of affectionate feelings towards me, but that was doubtful.

Draco pulled me into him, hugging me tight, "Yes you do," the hug ended entirely too soon, "but we don't have to talk about it."

He perched himself onto his bed, back resting against the headboard, and resumed reading the newspaper he had brought up with him.

I started to leave, but when I turned I could feel his eyes on me, "What?" I said, not turning around to look at him but not taking another step toward his door.

I heard the paper crinkle, "I thought you might stay up here and read with me, with all the talk going on downstairs."

I turned to look at him, he was peering over the paper at me with his sharp, grey eyes.

"I supposed I could do that, if you wouldn't mind."

He chuckled, lifting the paper back to his eyes, "I wouldn't have asked if I was going to mind."

I sat myself in the chair in the corner of the room, trying to focus on my book but noticing myself taking too many breaks to glance over at Draco. He was slowly thumbing through The Daily Prophet, paying no mind to anything but what was written on the paper in front of him.

I returned to my book and concentrated the best I could until I heard him fold the paper and set it down beside him, letting out a long sigh as he did.

"Good news or bad?" I asked, almost regretting it.

I didn't really want to hear any bad news.

"Indifferent," he smirked my direction, I knew it without looking, "nothing really."

I closed my book and set it on his dresser, "No news is good news, isn't it?"

He scoffed, "I suppose you're right, Granger."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'd much prefer you call me Hermione," I jutted at him playfully.

He stood and made his way over to me with long, quick strides, "And I would much prefer you quit being so damn likeable at all, Hermione." He said my name with a playful bite, and smiled at me cunningly.

I leaned my head back against the wall, "What is it that's gotten you so friendly about me, Draco?"

He leaned into me, our noses were only inches apart now, his hands supporting him on the arms of the chair, "I needed someone to beat in muggle chess, so I went for the easiest target." His smirk was undeniable.

I thumped him on the chest, drawing him back a bit, "I suppose you don't remember all the times I took your head off then!"

He scrunched his nose as if he was trying to think, then shook his head, "No, I can't seem to recall…" His voice trailed off with playful pettiness.

"You're such a git, Draco Malfoy!" I couldn't stifle my laughter, which came bubbling up despite my desperate attempts at keeping a straight face.

Draco hooked his arm under the small of my back and pulled me up from the chair, hugging me again. This hug was longer and more intimate as he settled his head in the groove of my neck and shoulder, letting out a breath that seemed to make him lighter.

He breathed in the smell of my hair, then commented on my shampoo and let me go as we both heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Ginny, who grinned obnoxiously when she saw the two of us together in his room, though we had backed quite a few steps away from each other.

"Goodnight, you two." She said, smiling childishly as she walked past Draco's room and into her own.

Draco stood, looking at me like he was waiting for something.

"What are you looking at?"

He put a hand on his hip, "Well I don't suppose Potter will be sleeping in his room tonight, so you might want to shut the door to avoid any further… speculation."

I craned my head to one side, "Are you asking me to stay the night with you, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco turned and pulled his shirt off, throwing it into the hamper that sat in his open closet, "Well I'm not asking you to leave." He turned back to me, looking at me in a questioning way.

"I'll stay, but I have to change my bandages." I had almost forgotten about the carved word that lay on my arm, admitting it was there made it itch and tingle with pain.

Draco moved to me, taking my arm in his hand, "I can help you with that."

He looked like he was hurt by it, too, and the memories of his finding out flooded back into my head.

He cried- for me- because it was his aunt that had inflicted the wounds. He had experienced it himself, and he was just as ashamed of his scars as I was mine, and he cried for me, with me, as he helped dress them the day it had happened. Remembering it was painful, almost more so than remembering how the marks got there in the first place.

I shut his door as he pulled bandages and tape from his dresser, almost the same place I kept my first-aid kit.

He pulled the arm of my jumper up slowly, carefully revealing the bandages now worn at the edges. He removed them gently, not speaking as he revealed the word that was carved into my skin underneath. He moved his hand over my forearm as if he wanted to touch the marks.

"You can-" his head shot up, his eyes met mine and I could see the apology written in them, "-touch them, I mean. You can touch them."

He moved his eyes from mine and slowly, gently, ran his fingers over the lifted letters carved into my arm. His eyelashes were suddenly wet with tears and I felt one hit my hand and he reached over to grab the fresh bandages.

I ran my thumb gently under his eyes as he dressed my wound, wiping away his tears as my own pinched and swelled behind my eyes. As I began to cry, I felt Draco looking at me, and I ran my hands over his scars, almost involuntarily. It was something I felt obligated to do. A childish 'you touch mine, I touch yours' kind of thing.

With my hand resting delicately on his bare chest, just under his scars, he pulled my sleeve back down and swiped his hands on my cheeks to wipe away my tears. His were gone now, and his eyes were back to their fierce, piercing greyness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him gratefully, "Thank you."

He nodded his head in reply and let his hands fall to his sides, "I'm so, so sorry she did this to you." He was looking at the floor.

I leaned down to meet his gaze, "It's not your place to apologize, Draco. Really, it isn't."

He looked up at me as his hand found the small of my back. He guided me to his bed and pulled the sheets back for me. We climbed in together, cuddled up like we had been the night before. This time we weren't heavy with drunkenness in the bitter moonlight, but it was still just as comfortable as it had been before. I never wanted to leave his arms, and I fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain in my arm was white hot, searing, and it travelled all the way up to my neck and down to my fingertips. I was under the Cruciatus curse once again, Bellatrix's blade being dug into my arm as she shouted, screamed, laughed, and raved about the 'filthy little mudblood' she was 'scarring for life.'

I was crying, trying to scream but nothing came out. I was terrified, the pain racked my entire body, I was unable to move. I felt as though I couldn't breathe, and when the pain became too much I cried, begged for someone to just kill me, please. Just kill me, end this, please, please, just kill me.

In my dream, Draco was there standing obediently by his father. I heard him screaming my name, I looked to him and saw his tear-filled eyes as his aunt hovered over me, laughing and twirling her cursed blade between her hands, admiring what she had done. He was there, screaming my name, over and over, just standing there, looking at me. He wasn't moving, he wasn't trying to stop any of it, he was just screaming my name. Hermione… Hermione…

"Hermione!" I shot upright, Draco's hands around my face, wiping my tears gently.

His eyes were sharp; fear was evident in them as he looked into mine. He was sitting on top of me, cupping my face in his hands and wiping my tears away, looking at me with wild eyes like he was afraid for his life.

I quickly came to, realizing that it had been a dream and Draco screaming my name was him trying to wake me up.

I spoke slowly, my voice hoarse, "What happened?"

Draco hugged me, hard, then held my face in his hands again, "Oh god, Hermione, you- you were screaming and crying and I just…" He moved my hair from my face and kissed my forehead, "I couldn't wake you up, I tried so hard…" He was crying now, still straddling my legs, inches away from my face, "It was just a dream, Hermione. It was just a dream." The last lines were calmer, more controlled.

He steadied himself and rolled to the side, pulling me into his chest and hugging me tight, still crying with me, rocking me gently.

His bedroom door opened as Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Ron flew into the room, wondering what all the screaming was about.

I couldn't speak, I was still rattled with fear and so confused in my partially awakened state. I stayed silent and let Draco speak for me.

"It was a nightmare, that's all." He said calmly, wiping the tears from his eyes and smoothing his hand against the back of my head, "I'm sorry we woke you."

Mrs. Weasley sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on my shoulder, "Do you need anything, dear?" She asked, worry thick in her voice.

I lifted my head enough to see her, "No, no I'm okay. Thank you."

She turned her eyes to Draco, "And you, Darling? Are you alright?" Her motherly instincts coming out with the question.

He nodded, "I think I'm okay, I just had trouble waking her up is all. We're okay now," he rubbed my back gently, "She's okay."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and stood, "You just let me know if you need anything at all, you two. Goodnight."

Draco nodded and I put my head back on his chest. Mrs. Weasley left the room, walking past the other three who stood in the doorway with no intent to leave.

Harry spoke first, "Hermione, do you need to talk about it?"

Draco spoke with anger he tried to stifle, "I can handle it, Potter. She's in here, with me, for a reason."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist, "She's my friend, Malfoy. I'm only offering a shoulder."

Draco softened a bit, "She has two right here."

Ron butted in, "I think Hermione should speak for herself."

I looked at them all, sternly, "Draco is taking good care of me. I would appreciate it if we could be left alone. Go back to bed, all of you."

They did as I instructed, and Draco stood to close the door behind them. He sat down in the chair in the corner, running his hands through his messy hair as he slumped forward.

"What…" He didn't know what to say, how to ask what he wanted to know, "Are you…?"

"It was the Manor… My dream." He looked at me, jaw tight with worry and anger, "I'll be okay."

His jaw relaxed, worry filled his eyes, "The way you were screaming… You weren't okay. What happened to you while you were there?"

I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I tried to muffle the sounds of my crying but Draco wasn't fooled. He came over to me and held me in his lap on the bed as I sobbed uncontrollably. He smoothed his hands through my hair, down my back, and across my face. I wasn't ready to talk about everything that happened in the Manor, especially now after reliving it so vividly. I was happy he didn't press the issue and just let me cry. It seemed like I cried on him for hours.

When I finally felt that there were no tears left, and the moon was sitting low in the sky, he positioned me under the covers and held me close to him, my back against his stomach. It was comforting to feel him there, protective over me, holding me close to him with his head just above mine.

He pulled the blankets up over my shoulders and hummed absent-mindedly as his hand moved gently up and down my sides, from my ribs to my hip and back. I was afraid of dreaming again, but when I fell asleep it was deep, dreamless, and peaceful.

I woke to an empty bed, sun high in the sky with the clock confirming it was mid-afternoon. My arm was stinging with pain and I wondered if I had experienced another nightmare, just without remembering it this time.

I got up and changed my bandages, carefully putting everything back where I had found it in Draco's drawers. Though my curiosity drove me nearly mad, I didn't go rummaging through his things the way I'd liked to.

I decided I should probably retreat back to my bedroom, if nothing less than to avoid strange looks from Ginny and the rest of them wondering what I was still doing lingering about in Draco's room alone long after morning.

I made his bed and gathered my potions book, then headed towards the other end of the house towards my bedroom. I ran into Ron in the hallway; he tried to duck past me without making eye contact.

I knew he must be a bit upset, "Good afternoon, Ronald." I tried, but received no response but a light grunt as he ducked into the washroom.

I felt my face flush with a twinge of anger. What was his problem? Was he jealous? Of Draco Malfoy? Well, if that was the case, then maybe he should pluck up his courage and bloody well do something about it rather than sulking about the house and avoiding me at all costs.

I retreated to my room where the anger came over me like a hot wave. I threw my book against the wall, sending it crashing to the floor with a loud thud. I stood staring at it on the floor, simmering with anger for a few moments before something jerked my attention away from it.

I spun around and met Draco's silvery eyes in my doorway. I tried to speak, but the words caught at my throat.

He leaned against the door frame, eyes not moving from mine, "Nice to see you up and moving this afternoon, Granger." He smirked, knowing his use of my last name would pinch my nerves.

I wanted to jab playfully back at him, but instead my voice lowered and I only asked, "How long did you leave me alone?"

His taught posture relaxed a bit as he took a few steps toward me, "Not long, really. I was starved and Potter insisted on talking my head off," he put his hands on my shoulders, "I was coming back to check on you."

I smiled and lowered my gaze, "I just had another nightmare," I lied, "It wasn't nearly as bad…" There was no reason to finish that thought. We both knew it wasn't as bad, because I didn't alert the entire house of troubles with my screeching.

He pulled me into his warm chest, hugging me close to him, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so, so sorry."

I felt his cocky attitude break with his words and his breath escaped his mouth in small, broken gasps as we both tried to hold in our sobs.

It was undeniably strange, the way Draco let his guard down around me now days. At first, when he was permitted to roam the house freely, he was still cold and distant with everyone, almost fearing that we all had the unbearable itch to curse him or kill him ourselves. None of that began to dissipate for weeks, almost a month even, until Harry started actively trying to get him involved in things. Rather than just asking him for information or prodding him for suggestions, he was asked to join in dinner conversations about things other than Voldemort and the war. He was asked to play games and drink butterbeer or mead with the boys of the house.

It was then he started loosening his tension around the others, and soon I decided maybe he wasn't half bad to be around myself. That's when we started playing Wizard's Chess and I found he was actually quite a delight. One night I switched the Wizard's Chess board with a muggle chess board after we both had a few glasses of mead and watched him try to instruct the pieces to move by talking to them. The side splitting laughter that came from his rising frustration at what was happening was more than enough to break down the rest of the tension between the two of us.

Since then, we spent a considerable amount of time together, playing chess and just being in each other's company. He became, very quickly, a rather good friend if nothing else, and he was very kind hearted. It was like something in him completely switched, like not being under the watchful eye of his parents and their expectations made him painfully unaware of just how much he had let his hair down, so to speak.

He was normally happy and cheerful, as much as one could be with the events taking place around us, and it made me feel safer to know that there was another strong, capable male body to protect and help the lot of us. Also, he was actually very intelligent, proving his marks in school had little to do with his surname. His ideas and suggestions, that of which I had never thought of, were almost brazen with the sheer nature of their complexity, but they always seemed to work in one strange way or another.

Another thing that just seemed to work was the way we had become closer than friends, as we were now, holding one another after we had spent the last two nights in each other's beds, doing nothing more than comforting the other while we slept. It was strange, to say the least, but pleasant, and it was much more than I would've ever expected from Harry or Ron, even during these dark times when nobody ever wanted to spend a second alone.

I really actually enjoyed being here, in Draco's arms, unguarded and still protected by him in a way, even if it was superficial in the grand scheme of it all. I enjoyed his company, his warmth, and his arms wrapped around me as they are now.

I felt his grip loosen, and I let out of the hug backing away just a step, so we were still close enough to feel each other's warmth but not chest-to-chest as we had just been.

His hand found the nape of my neck and he leaned down to plant a kiss on top of my head, "You must be hungry too," he left his hand in place as our eyes met again, "I mean with all that snoring-"

"I do not snore!" I felt my face flush as I pushed him gently away from me.

He laughed and let his hands fall to his sides as he raised an eyebrow in my direction, "Hungry?"

I tried to hide my now red cheeks by turning slightly away from him, "Starved, actually."

He followed me to the kitchen, and sat beside me sipping his tea while I ate a delicious lunch prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

The second time I caught Draco eying me as I ate I slammed down my fork with a little more intensity than I had previously planned.

His eyes went wide for a moment, then his sharp, poised, Draco Malfoy look returned, "What's the matter, Granger?"

"I don't like people watching me eat," I said, matter-of-factly, "It makes me uncomfortable."

Draco stood slowly, eyes piercing the top of my head. He tapped me on the shoulder and turned to walk out of the dining area, "I suppose you'll find me when you're ready, then." I could feel the smirk on my back.

I smiled, then continued to eat alone. When I was finished, I went about washing dishes and preparing what I could for Mrs. Weasley so she could relax a bit when it came time to cook dinner. When I was finished, I went to the living area and took my place at a desk, opening my potions book with a piece of parchment and quill to take notes as I read.

I knew we were running low on some vital potions, so I jotted down a few recipes and told myself I would brew them sometime later, after dinner maybe, when I could be left mostly alone in the dining room.

Just as I was finished making a list of ingredients I would need for my potions, I felt a warmth over my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know who was behind me.

"Hello, Draco." I said, not lifting my quill from the parchment.

"I think we're almost out of Burn Healing Paste," He commented, looking at the list I had made.

I thumbed through the pages of my text, finding the recipe for the Burn Paste and jotting down the ingredients on my list, "Thank you for telling me, I didn't think about that one."

Draco's hand fell lightly on my shoulder, protective and firm, but gentle and caring at the same time. I lifted my eyes to him, he was still reading the list I had made.

I watched him for a second, admiring the way his sharply carved out features glistened in the light of the lamp on the desk. His eyes scattered across the parchment, side to side as he read my scribbled words. His hand remained gently on my shoulder, his fingers tapping lightly just above my collar bone.

"Exceptional list, Granger," he said breaking my stare, "would you like me to help you mix them?"

He was looking in to my eyes now, the question hanging in the air, "I would actually appreciate the help, yes." I said with a smile, trying to forget how badly I wanted to jump up into his long, strong arms.

His lips curved into a devious smirk, "How about we wager on it?"

I couldn't help but smile at him with wonder, "You want to bet with me about healing potions?"

His grip on my shoulder tightened slightly, "I just know I could do better than you is all," he smiled at me again cunningly.

I tilted my chin up, mustering my confidence and staring directly into his charcoal grey eyes, "I'll wager you a day of Ginny's lessons that my potions will turn out better than yours!"

We had both taken turns with teaching Ginny, Draco mostly with Potions and Arithmacy, me mostly with Muggle Studies and Transfiguration. Draco hated Muggle Studies, and the thought of having to lecture Ginny for a day brought the competitive joy to his eyes that I recognized immediately.

"You're on, Granger." He patted my shoulder and turned on his heal, leaving the room with his all too confident smirk resting comfortably on his face.

I closed my book and rolled up my parchment, satisfied that I had completed my list. I felt a sudden rush of exhaustion come over me as I made my way to the small sofa in front of the crackling fire place. Winter was coming and there was a cold nip in the air. The fire was warm and comforting. I sat on the couch and pillowed my head in my arm, I was asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to long, soft fingers pushing my hair out of my face.

"Granger," Draco was standing over me, moving the hair that had fallen during my slumber, "Granger, wake up."

I stirred, trying to hide the fact that he had startled me, "Wh-what?"

He smiled at me for just a second, "Dinner is ready, are you going to eat with us?"

I nodded, sitting up as he offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, helping me stand and then striding forward ahead of me. I followed him into the kitchen and sat at the dining table with him beside me. Everyone was already loading up their plates with roast and trimmings Mrs. Weasley had fixed. It smelled absolutely delicious and I couldn't ignore the growling pangs in my stomach.

I knew Draco was watching me with that obnoxious, pestering protective glare, but I couldn't stop myself from enjoying Mrs. Weasley's delightful cooking. I let him watch me, and he knew it, I would hear about it later. I ate with my head low, trying to hide my blushing cheeks, then offered to help with the dishes as everyone else scattered off to bed or the living area to read and sit around the fire with teas and desserts.

I made my way to my bedroom, still in a daze from my late afternoon nap on the sofa. When I finally got to my room, my gaze locked onto Draco, sitting at the edge of my bed, reading one of my favorite muggle books, Night by Elie Wiesel.

"I don't see why you like this book so much, Granger," He gave me a quick glance over the top of the page he was reading before he returned to the words on the page, "It looks like you've read it a hundred times."

I sat next to him, reading over his shoulder to see where he was in the pages, "I have, it's actually one of my favorites."

He didn't tear his eyes from the pages, "Why is that?"

I thought for just a second, "I guess it just intrigues me, how awful the human race can be at times, and how strong it can be at the same time," he looked at me questioningly, "It was a war, much like the one we're in now. It's always inspired me to remain strong, despite the nastiness of those around me. It's reminded me to remain loyal to the good, bright side of things. I guess I just always admired the main character for holding on to that shred of hope, no matter how small. I feel like it's similar to what we are all doing now."

I felt my muscles relax a bit as the weight of confessing my feelings to someone drifted away unexpectedly.

Draco closed the book and slinked his arm around my back, resting his hand just above my hip, "Everything will work out," there was a hint of worry in his words, like he didn't believe himself as he was speaking.

I rested my temple against his shoulder, feeling his warmth and allowing myself to close my eyes and breathe him in. His masculine cologne filled my sinuses and I felt myself smile with the realization that I was once again comfortable in his arms.

I felt him move his arm and pull away from me in an almost-jump. I jerked my head up and looked at him to see he was looking the direction of my door. I followed his gaze and saw Ron standing in my doorway, a look of disgusted disapproval on his face.

"I suppose I can't have a word with Hermione?" Ron scowled at Draco.

"Of course," he said through gritted teeth as he stood and made his way out of the room, purposefully bumping shoulders with Ron as he did so.

Ron closed my bedroom door a bit too hard, making me jump just a little. He sat next to me on my bed, almost too close for my comfort, right in the spot where Draco had just been. He didn't speak, only reached out and grabbed my hand in an attempt to link our fingers together as if he had the right to do so.

I pulled away, standing up and moving across the room at the same time, "What are you doing?"

He looked a bit hurt, but more shocked and angry, "You can't be serious, Hermione? After everything we've been through you don't…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, "Ronald Weasley, I gave you too many chances to confess your feelings for me and you always acted like a selfish coward. Even recently you've been ignoring me and now that I've spent more time with Draco you think you can just waltz in here and-"

He was standing now, inches from me, "I will _not_ come in second to bloody Draco Malfoy."

He was scaring me a bit, he had an angry look in his eyes I'd never seen before, "Maybe you should've thought about that a bit sooner then." I spat the words, anger rising in my chest.

He stepped back, a look of pure disgust washed over him, "You aren't telling me you've developed feelings for- for that bloody git are you?"

I was furious now, the heat of anger had bubbled all the way to the top of my throat and out of my mouth, "I don't have to explain anything to you, Ronald Weasley. If you had half the brain or courage of a mandrake root you would've made something clear by now but you haven't!" I felt the anger searing the back of my throat as I continued to yell at him, growing louder and louder with every word, "Draco has actually showed me he cares about me in ways more than just a friend! You've had every chance-"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron cut me off, his face red hot with anger, "You can't be serious!"

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself and avoid any further yelling, "I am serious, Ronald. Please, just go."

Ron left my bedroom with an angry huff, slamming my door on his way out. Draco came shortly after, looking confused and apologetic as he sat next to my covered feet on my bed. He didn't speak, only looked at me as if he was waiting for me to invite or dismiss him.

I hadn't felt like crying since my argument with Ron until Draco came into my bedroom. Tears stung my eyes as he looked at me, and when he raised his hand to catch them I turned away.

"I'd like to be alone for a while, Draco." I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him upset with me, too, but I really did want to be left alone now that my emotions were confusing me.

Draco patted my ankle lightly, then got up and left me to myself without a word. I felt the tears sting at my eyes again and let them fall freely as I adjusted myself onto my side. I wasn't sure why I was crying. I didn't really feel like I cared that Ron was upset with me. I didn't have romantic feelings toward him. Maybe I did, at one point, but him acting like a selfish prat had definitely helped push them away.

I felt a tingle when Draco touched me, hugged me, when he spoke… His presence made me feel different than anything I had ever felt around Harry or Ron. I felt different around Draco, like he was someone superior to my two best friends. Not in a way that would make me betray them, but it was as if Draco and I's friendship was different than that of mine with Harry and Ron's. So much different, in fact, that it felt like a relationship with romantic feelings.

I felt drawn to Draco from the first time he ever offered me a tender, caring touch, and his attentiveness to me recently had only made that lingering feeling stronger. I wanted him with me all the time, I wanted to touch him and hug him, breathing in his scent as I clutched his clothing, pulling him as close to me as physically possible. I wanted to sleep in his arms every night. I wanted to watch his chest rise and fall with the peaceful bliss of sleep when I had too much going through my mind to drift off into that peacefully bliss myself.

I wanted to feel his breath on my shoulder, behind my ears, and on my lips. I wanted to kiss him, touch him, feel him touch me. I wanted Draco, I wanted him as more than a friend, much more. My argument with Ron had only concreted those feelings and I knew I was in trouble.

I tried to focus on sleeping, rather than Draco, although I couldn't seem to manage. After what felt like an hour or so, I heard some rustling in the kitchen below me and decided it was as good a time as any to go downstairs and see if a cup of tea would ease my wondering mind.

As soon as I reached the archway of the kitchen, I saw him standing there, tall and brazen with the moonlight illuminating off the taught muscles that sat beneath his thin t-shirt. I tried to back away slowly, hastily deciding that going back to my bedroom would be the best idea for now, but he had already heard me.

He turned to face me and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Are you feeling better?" He asked, almost with a cold nip to his voice, then he turned around and pulled another mug from the cabinet.

I hesitated, taking another step into the kitchen, "A little, I was just coming down for some tea."

He nodded at the second mug he had just dropped a tea bag into, "Two spoons of sugar and a dash of milk, right?"

He was looking over his shoulder at me and I met his eyes for a brief moment, "Yes, thank you."

He went back to the tea, seeming to focus on the mugs a bit too hard, "Did I wake you?"

I sat at the small table in the corner of the dimly lit room, "No, not at all. I was just having trouble sleeping."

He acknowledged my words, picking up the mugs and swiftly moving to the table. He sat down next to me as he handed me the mug of tea, a look of worry on his face. He didn't have to ask me again; I knew he was still concerned that I had pushed him away earlier.

"I'm sorry," I offered, "about earlier."

Draco nodded, not speaking but lifting his brow as a way to tell me to continue.

"Ronald just got under my skin is all."

Draco put his mug on the table and placed one of his hands over mine, "I heard you talking to him, you know," I felt my face flush hot with embarrassment at my uncanny confession that there was something more to than friendship to mine and Draco's spending time together, "Well, I think everyone did…"

I waited, not looking away from my tea, "But?"

He sighed lightly, rubbing his fingers over the palm of my hand, "I don't want to get in between the golden trio, Hermione."

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows in suspicion, this time me being the one to encourage him to keep talking.

"I do care for you, as I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't want to tarnish any of your friendships. We were all getting along quite well and I would like to not have to go back to being scared out of my wits that everyone here was only planning when to smother me in my sleep."

I choked back a laugh, "Draco, they're my friends. You're my friend," the word caught in my throat a bit, "everything is fine. Ronald is just… confusing, most of the time, when he's not being down right ridiculous."

Draco smiled at me, playing with my fingers as his eyebrow raised yet again with his cocky attitude, "Ridiculous," he looked at me, our eyes matching, "that's a lot nicer than what I would've said about the red haired prat."

I back handed his chest light-heartedly, "Draco! Be nice! I thought you didn't want them smothering you in your sleep!"

He smiled again, making my face flush as I returned the grin, "It's hard to smother me when you're next to me, isn't it?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I grinned like a child let loose in a candy shop, "I guess it would be rather difficult," I felt my face flush but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

His hand moved from mine, reaching up to cup my flared cheek. He ran his thumb along my cheekbone and smiled at me sweetly. We finished our tea with light conversation before deciding we were both ready to try and sleep again, this time in the same room, and Draco held my hand as he followed me up the stairs and to his bedroom.

We were tangled together in his bed, wrapped in each other's warmth, when he spoke.

"This is rather strange; don't you think?"

I lifted my head up a little so I could look at him, "Us sharing a bed? Yes, I would say so."

He chuckled a bit before lowering his head to meet my eyes, "I've just never done it before, even with girls I was shag-"

"Draco!" I cut him off, "That's a horrible word."

He laughed and held a grin, "What? Shagging?"

I tried to snarl at him playfully, "Yes! It's supposed to be more personal than that; more… intimate than just…"

He poked me playfully in the arm, "Shagging."

I cuddled myself closer to him, "Well we're not 'shagging,'" forcing myself to let the word slip past my tongue, "so what's your point?"

He rested his chin on the top of my head, "No point, I just rather enjoy it; even if it is with you, Granger."

I couldn't help but smile as I felt his grip on me tighten a bit. I dipped my forehead into his chest and slowed my breathing, feeling the calming rush of sleep take over. The rise and fall of Draco's warm chest was comforting to me until my own breathing slowed to a sleeping pace and I drifted off into a warm, embraced slumber.

I woke too quickly, the sun coming through the window with morning light. Draco was still soft and warm, breathing deeply with sleep and tangled up with me. I watched him for a while, wondering what was happening in his dreams, or if he was even dreaming at all.

He stirred a bit, "Watching me sleep is rather creepy, Granger."

His voice startled me a bit, but I stifled my body from reacting, "I'm sorry," he seemed to be in a good enough mood, "you're just so peaceful when you're not complaining about something."

I felt his chest tense with a small laugh as he pulled me closer to him, smoothing my hair and resting his head on my shoulder.

His breath was warm against my ear as he whispered, "Potter came up looking for you not too long ago, we better get up."

I grumbled but complied, we sat up together and untangled ourselves from one another. Draco brushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear, smiling lightly at me as he did.

"You're a tangled mess in the mornings, Granger," He met my eyes, making my lips smile and cheeks warm with redness, "however, it is quite adorable."

I felt the flush in my cheeks deepen as his palm cradled my neck. I kissed him on the cheek before standing and making my way to my bedroom to change. When I got there, Ron was standing in front of my dresser, absently playing with a coin that was on top of my dresser.

"Spend another cozy night with Malfoy?" He was angry, making it evident with the tone of his voice.

I was hesitant, barely opening my mouth to try and speak before he interrupted me again.

"Someone might begin to think something was… going on… between the two of you." He dropped the coin, meeting my eyes with his cold stares.

I could feel the tension in my own muscles, "And what do you suppose is going on, Ronald?"

"Well, all the sudden you're sleeping in his bed after his aunt mercilessly tortured you, so I would say you've lost your bloody mind, but Harry went the nicer route and suspects you're just shagging him out of desperation."

My face flushed hot with anger and I couldn't stop myself from shouting at Ron, "How dare you!"

He scoffed and half-laughed, not averting his eyes from mine as he usually would when he realized I was angry with him, "What? You expect us all to think you're just friends after what you've been doing? Bloody hell, Hermione you were screaming his name not two nights ago."

I slammed my hands on his chest, knocking him backwards and almost off his feet, "I had a nightmare you dimwitted bastard!"

He approached me quick with anger, our faces close enough now that I could feel his breath hot on my forehead, "About HIS aunt torturing you in HIS home? Did you forget about that all the sudden when he started-"

Ron stopped talking as soon as a warm hand settled between my shoulder blades. I turned to see it was Draco, huffing heavily and red-faced with anger.

"I think you should go, Weasley." His fingers were digging into my back and I knew he was scorching with anger.

Ron almost knocked me over as he brushed me aside, intending to turn his anger on Draco.

Before either of us knew what was happening, Draco had him pinned against the opposite wall by his shirt collar, "You ever put your hands on her again, you'll be sorry."

Ron grabbed Draco by the wrists, "I could say the same for you," he flung Draco's hands away from him and stormed out of my bedroom, slamming the door as he left.

I hadn't realized I was crying until the tension fizzled down after Ron left the room. Draco's anger melted the second his eyes met mine. He rushed over and pulled me into his chest, letting me cry while he stroked my hair and held me a little too tight.

When I finally managed to control myself, Draco's grip on me loosened a little but he didn't let go of me. He just let me wriggle enough to look at him, permitting one hand leave my waist as he helped me wipe the tears from my cheeks. I wasn't sure how long I had been crying, but it seemed like it had been a while. The usual sounds and smells of breakfast had mostly dissipated and it seemed like the sun was a bit higher in the sky indicating it was at least half an hour later in the morning than when I had come in here.

"You want me to kill him?" He asked, knowing it would make me chuckle and help relieve some of the sadness.

I shook my head, wiping away more tears as they fell between giggles, "I just don't understand-"

"He has a thing for you, always has, you know. I see the way he ogles you when you're not looking. Though, he doesn't very well appreciate you at all, does he?"

I thought about Ron and how I had basically thrown myself at him for years only for him to turn away from me and give his affection to someone else.

I sighed sharply, "I've given him so many chances." I looked into Draco's eyes for something reassuring.

The memories hurt like a knife in my belly, causing me to turn my gaze from Draco's sharp, grey eyes to the floor of my bedroom.

Draco's hand moved a finger to the underside of my chin, and he lifted my eyes back to his, "So let me appreciate you." He said it so effortlessly, like it was something that had been lingering on his tongue.

"Draco…" He shushed me with a kiss, slow and warm, gentle but pleading for more.

I stood motionless for a moment, stunned, then slowly returned his kiss by parting my lips and letting his tongue run over the bottoms of my teeth. The kiss grew harder, hungry with desire and Draco lifted me effortlessly off my feet.

Before I knew it I was plopped down on my bed, him atop me grabbing, digging, begging for more than this kiss. He moved slowly away from my lips to my cheeks, jaw, neck, and collarbones. His hands began to unbutton my shirt as his mouth made its way down, following the newly opened areas of my blouse.

My breathing was heavy, but came in gasps, I was aroused in ways I had never been before, and though I was unsure about continuing on, I didn't want Draco to stop. I let my hands pull his shirt over his head, and then find his hair as he kissed me again, hard and hungry.

His hands came away from my buttons and were again in my hair, mussing it up in between our hot, pleading kisses. He pulled away, breathing heavily, lips swollen with kisses, and rested his forehead against mine.

He rolled over and sat up, pulling me with him so I was cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking up at the ceiling, "I got lost in you."

His words sent a shiver down my spine, "I don't think I wanted you to stop." I didn't want him to stop.

His kisses dried my tears immediately, making me forget any stabbing pains of worry or nostalgia I had over Ron. When Draco's lips met mine I knew those feelings for Ron were long gone as the tingle of chemistry between Draco and I sparked throughout my entire body and made me feel things I had never experienced before.

He looked at me, still breathing heavier than usual, "Goody-two-shoes Granger? Sexually aroused?" He said with a teasing tone in his voice.

I kissed his stubbly chin and returned his words playfully, "I guess I got lost in you."

He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down my back while I lay my head against his bare chest. His head met mine and we sat there, wordlessly, until a knock came at my door.

I sat up, straightening my hair and redoing the three buttons on my top he had released. He pulled his shirt over his head, not paying any mind to his messy hair, while I got up and answered the door. Harry was standing in my door way with worry in his eyes and tone as he spoke.

"I hope you didn't pay any mind to what Ron said, Hermione." He was looking at me, almost pleading with me to believe him.

I was almost angry with him for not coming up sooner if he knew what Ron had said to me, "Would you like to tell me yourself what you think about mine and Draco's friendship, then?"

Harry hesitated momentarily, "Well Malfoy's been friendly to us and quite a big help," he ran a hand through his already messy hair, "if he extends that hospitality to you then I can't complain so long as you're happy."

I felt my muscles ease up slightly with his comment. I wasn't sure whether he was only saying those things because Draco was in the room or because he really meant them, but I was angry enough with him at that point to still not really care.

I spat at him a bit harsher than intended, "Then don't," and shut the door again with a heavy thrust.

I stood there for a moment staring at the door before backing up and sitting at the edge of my bed. I couldn't help the distressed grunt I released as I let my head fall in my hands. I felt the bed shift, then Draco's arms settle around my ribs and his head rest on my shoulder from behind me.

"A bit nasty to Potter, no?" his breath was warm on my neck, sending those chills up my spine I had forgotten about.

I sighed, "Yes. No. I don't know," I leaned back into his embrace, "I'm just extremely angry with Ron and if Harry heard him setting his claws into me he should've stopped him or come up sooner or… something."

Draco's grip tightened a bit and he trailed kisses from my shoulder to my ear, making me very obviously shiver under him. He laughed, letting me go so I could turn to face him better. He kissed me again, this time gentler and pure, more as a comfort than anything else.

When he backed away, he was smiling at me in a way that made me feel warm and protected. No matter how upset I was with Ron, I couldn't help but return the smile and lean into Draco once again. With my head on his chest, it was easy to hear the rumbling in his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" I looked up at him.

He smiled at me, smoothing my hair with his hands again, "I felt like you were more important."

I pecked him on the lips and stood up, holding out my hand for him to join me, "Well, you aren't the only hungry one and it sounds like everyone has pretty much cleared out of the kitchen for now so it should be relatively painless for us to sneak some breakfast."

He chuckled and took my hand, standing up as he intertwined our fingers and led me to the kitchen with him. When we got there, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the small table in the corner drinking coffee and talking with each other over The Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, Draco!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at us, "We were beginning to think you two forgot about the rest of us!"

I blushed, Draco noticed and elbowed me playfully in the arm.

Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "I left breakfast out for the two of you in the dining area, please help yourselves!"

She was entirely too pleasant in the mornings, even for me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

As we were exiting the kitchen, Mr. Weasley called out, "Oh, Hermione! I think I'll have that Monopoly game for you very soon."

I nodded in his direction, "I can't wait to see how that one goes! Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

I tailed Draco to the dining area and gave into my hunger when I smelled the delicious breakfast set out before us. I knew he was watching me eat, again, but I didn't care. He had seen me sleep, kissed my lips, and had his hands all over my body, why was I so worried about him watching me eat?

I looked directly into his eyes as I took a bite of eggs, making sure he knew I wasn't bothered by his looks this time.

He laughed, "You're letting me watch you, now?"

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I'm doing a lot of strange things today, aren't I?"

He returned my smile, making all of my insecurities at that moment fade away. We chatted mindlessly through breakfast and then cleaned up for Mrs. Weasley before moving our conversation to the sitting area.

Ron and Harry where already there, chatting over the fire, but Ron got up and left almost immediately when Draco and I moved to sit down with them. I sighed a bit louder than I intended to, and Ron stopped almost as if he wanted to say something, then clamped his mouth shut and left.

I was staring aimlessly into the fire, the hum of Harry and Draco talking around me, even though I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying. I was trying my best not to think about it, but I couldn't help myself from letting my mind wander around the Malfoy Manor and the stinging and itching in my arm.

I could almost feel Bellatrix on top of me, demanding me to tell her things I didn't know. She was driving her knife into my skin, asking me about Draco and Harry. She wanted to know where we had come from, she wanted to know how the sword got from her vault at Gringotts…

I shot up, scaring myself along with the two boys, "I know where the next Horcrux is."

Harry's eyes widened even more than they already were, "Hermione, how can you be sure?"

Draco was standing beside me, his hands around my shoulders like he was afraid I was going to fall. I felt like I almost did as the sudden realization came over me and I wondered how I didn't realize it sooner.

"Bellatrix," I felt Draco tense around me, "she demanded to know what else we had taken from her vault, along with the sword," Harry narrowed his eyes at me, realizing what I had, "it has to be in there."

Harry smiled, "Hermione, you're a genius!"

He hugged me quickly and then ran past me, I could hear him shouting for Ron as I turned around to face Draco. He was tense, looking down on me with confusion or worry, I wasn't so sure.

His eyes pierced me, "What are you planning?"

He was angry, worried, I wasn't sure exactly what he was holding behind his gaze, but it didn't look promising for me.

I looked away, trying to think, "I'm not sure. I just realized…"

I trailed away, but he lifted my face so our eyes met again, "Please promise me you won't do anything dangerous."

"I can't do that," I didn't hesitate, "you know I can't do that."

He hugged me, rubbing my back, "I wish you would."

I felt anger rise up in my chest, although I wasn't sure why. I pushed away from him and looked at him again, this time he was wearing a look of confusion as he continued to reach out for me.

"You don't have to protect me all the time. I do just fine on my own." The words felt like fire leaving my throat, but I couldn't will them to stop before it was too late.

He put his arms down but stepped closer to me, "Hermione-"

"No, Draco," I stepped back, "You knew when you came here what we were doing, all of us. I'm not a delicate little flower that needs protection from the world and I damn sure didn't ask for _you_ of all people to worry about me."

His muscles tensed, his jaw clenched and I could see the veins in his neck distend. He was angry, his eyes were cold, and just as I was positive he was going to scream his lungs out at me, he pivoted on his heel and left me alone in the sitting room.

I slumped down on the chair behind me, sure I was about ready to cry or scream when Ginny came waltzing down the stairs.

"Trouble in paradise?" She said it so sweetly, almost as if she wasn't mocking my self-inflicted misery.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Now really isn't the time, Ginny."

She smiled, "Fine, but Harry is pretty happy with you, if that helps. He's trying to talk Ron into sitting in the same room as you so a plan can be drawn up. Do you think your little fight with lover boy will help?"

I stood up, willing myself not to slap her, and marched up the stairs to Ronald's bedroom. Harry and Ron were sitting, facing one another, talking amongst themselves when I barged into the room. Harry stood, almost as if he was shielding Ron from me. I wondered for a second if I looked as angry as I felt before I opened my mouth and began to spew.

"Ronald I don't care what it is you have to say about me or Malfoy, right now there are much more important things to worry about and we need to decide what we're going to do to get that Horcrux. We need to figure out how to get into that vault. We need to know what she's hiding in there and we need to-"

"Hermione," Harry cut me off, "do you have the clothes you were wearing? That day at the manor?"

I was staring daggers at him, "I don't see why that matters, but yes I do."

He stepped closer to me, "Polyjuice potion. If you can find a hair, just one, we can get into that vault."

My anger dissolved completely, I felt myself relax and smile, "Harry, you're brilliant."

I didn't look at Ron, but hugged Harry before practically running to my bedroom to comb through the clothes I had worn that day. It didn't take long; after about 20 minutes, I pulled a long, curly black hair from my jumper.

I grabbed a vial from my dresser, carefully placing the hair inside and corking the top closed to keep it safe until we had the ingredients for the potion. Lupin and Tonks should be by sometime soon with the ingredients from the list I made the day before, so I would ask them to get the things we needed for the polyjuice then.

When the vial with the hair was safely tucked away in my dresser drawer, I sighed with relief and sat down on my bed. From the frantic search for a trace of Bellatrix on my clothing, I had almost forgotten about biting Draco's head off earlier, really for no reason at all. Now that I was sitting here, relaxed and not worrying about much else, I couldn't help but feel bad for the way I reacted when he was only trying to be there for me.

I planned on apologizing to Draco all day, but never caught sight of him. He didn't come down for meals, when Lupin and Tonks came with potions ingredients, or anything else, even when Mr. Weasley announced he had a game of Monopoly for us all to try. I played for a while, showing Ginny the rules and then retired my spot and small fortune to her.

I went to bed, wondering if Draco was going to stay mad at me forever, but deciding that it was best not to try and go about forcing him to speak to me at the time. I changed clothes and sank down into my sheets, falling asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up after not too long of dreamless sleeping. I knew I hadn't slept long, and the overhanging moon lighting up my bedroom told me it was just past midnight. Although I didn't sleep long, I felt rested, and decided to go downstairs and rummage through the ingredients Lupin and Tonks had brought to the house.

I noticed the Monopoly board still in place as I passed through the kitchen, frozen where they had stopped the game and decided to pick it up at a later time. I picked up the mint box and ran my fingers across it before returning it to its place on the game board.

Just as I was setting the piece down, I heard a small noise coming from the dining room. The hair on my neck stood up immediately, I drew my wand and moved towards the dining room in one swift motion. When I could see the table, I saw Draco standing beside a cauldron, chopping ingredients to add to the potion he had brewing. I watched him for a while, trying not to move and alert him that I was there.

Without looking away from his potion, he asked, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?"

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips, "Do you need help? I thought you were the potions master?"

He chuckled, it was lighthearted and it made my stomach flutter. I felt like he wasn't angry with me anymore in that moment. I moved into the dining room, sitting in a chair next to the vials he had organized by recipe.

He stirred the potion in the cauldron and then moved to sit next to me. He looked at me for a second before taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles. The feel of his lips on my skin sent goosebumps over my entire body, and I had to hold myself back from physically trembling.

"I just want you to be safe, Hermione. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't protect you again," he pulled my sleeve up, revealing my 'mudblood' marking, "this was bad enough… Don't you understand?"

His eyes were wet, full of unshed tears and his voice cracked when he spoke. He looked at me, waiting for an answer, but I couldn't trust my mouth to speak for me. I just cried, nodded my head, and let him wrap his arms around me and pull me into his lap.

He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and cried with me as he rubbed my back. After a while, he pulled away and looked at me, then kissed me sweetly and wiped the tears from both of our eyes.

"I know you're smart and capable of anything, Hermione Granger. Just please promise me you'll be careful."

I nodded my head, "I promise."

He kissed me again, the stood up and set me down on my feet, "I've got a few more things to do with this potion, would you help me?"

I smiled, "What kind of potions partner would I be if I didn't help you with the assignment?"

He laughed and pulled me next to him. We worked on the potion for the next hour before deciding we couldn't do anything else until the following day. We sorted through all the ingredients, recipes, and brewing times, assorting each potion accordingly. We agreed we would start the next one in the morning, finishing with all of the potions we needed by the end of next week.

Three cups of tea, lots of play fighting, and a couple hours later, we were both exhausted. We cleaned up the best we could, leaving the brewing potion for the next afternoon, then we both headed upstairs. When we got to the hallway, Draco pulled me into his arms and carried me to his bedroom, placing me gently on his bed and climbing in next to me.

He pulled me close to him and planted a kiss on top of my head, "I've never slept better than when you're here with me, Hermione."

I smiled against his chest, then leaned back and kissed his scratchy chin. He looked at me, his eyes were soft and happy, unlike anything I had ever seen before. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, cheeks, jaw, and lips.

The kiss was sweet, but quickly turned hungry. I parted my lips and his tongue found mine, dancing across my teeth as his hands explored my body. He rolled on top of me, keeping his hands under my shirt on the small of my back. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling gently without breaking our kiss. I moved to take off his shirt, running my fingernails lightly over his bare back.

He sat back, pulling me up with him and removing my shirt in one fast motion. His hands moved from my neck to my breasts, massaging them gently as he kissed his way from my lips to my collarbones. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips as he moved his kisses to my nipples. I fell back on the pillows and Draco followed me, climbing back up my body to kiss my lips again.

I was breathless when he pulled away, "Hermione," he kissed my forehead, my neck, my cheek, my lips, "have you done this before?"

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "No," I kissed him, "but I want you, Draco."

He pulled back a little further, his brow was furrowed, "Hermione, we don't have to do this."

I ran my hands through his hair again, pulling him back down to kiss him hungrily, "I want to, Draco. I want you," I felt his erection twitch against my thigh, "please."

He broke our kiss and moved a hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, "If you change your mind, all you have to do is tell me to stop. Tell me if I hurt you."

I nodded as he kissed me again, then began nibbling at my skin, all the way down to my bare breasts. His fingers were hooked around the waistband of my pants when he stopped to look at me. I nodded my head and he gently undressed me the rest of the way, leaving me exposed in ways I had never been before.

He kissed my thighs, running his hands along the insides of my legs and around the back to my arse, gripping lightly as his kisses got closer and closer to my pulsing core. He kissed my belly as he gently rubbed my clit, making small circles with his index finger.

I was wriggling underneath him when he slid one finger inside me, making me pulse with pleasure and let out a muffled moan. He laughed, moving up to kiss me as his finger moved slowly in and out of me.

"Can you silence the room?" He asked between hot, wet kisses.

I nodded and did as he asked, then he kissed me again and slid another finger into my hot, wet center. I bowed, bucking my hips to the ceiling and pressing my head into the pillows beneath me. God, he felt so good. I wondered for a split second how many times he had done this, then decided I would deal with that later and not ruin the pleasure I was feeling now.

He kissed me, "You're so wet, Hermione," his fingers were moving faster, curling inside me and hitting the perfect spot, "you're so tight. Come for me, Hermione. Come for me."

I did as he requested, bucking my hips upwards as I felt the blood rush to my core away from my head. I was out of breath, still wriggling underneath Draco when his hands returned to the bed beside me and he kissed me again.

"Good girl," he was kneading my breast, his lips barely touching mine, "do you want more?"

I was out of breath, my body was begging for him in ways I didn't know possible, "Yes, Draco, please."

He kissed me quickly before stripping himself of his pants and shorts, leaving him completely exposed. His erection was huge, it looked painful, and my eyes widened at the sight of it.

He laughed, "I promise I'll be gentle, do you still want me?"

I nodded, "Yes, just go slow."

He kissed me again, parting my legs enough so he could get between them. Without breaking our kiss, I felt the tip of his penis against my clitoris. I gasped when he entered me; he was going slow and he felt so good. I was digging my fingernails into his back, wriggling and moaning as he slowly slid inside me. Merlin, he felt so good. I wanted more, and I told him that when he kissed me again.

He smiled and cupped my face with his hands, "You feel so fucking good, Princess," he starting moving faster, hitting the perfect spot again and again with every thrust of his hips, "fuck, Hermione."

The pleasure was mounting again; I could feel the pulsing in my abdomen with every stroke of Draco inside me. I knew it wasn't going to be long before my body was overtaken with pleasure once more.

Draco slowed his pace, leaving me teetering on the edge of an orgasm, "Hermione, I can't hold on much longer," he kissed me and moved the hair out of my face.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, "It's okay."

I smiled at him as he sped up his pace again and within seconds we were both shaking as our orgasms took over our bodies. I screamed his name and he growled and moaned into my shoulder, gripping my hips tight as he found his release inside me.

He stayed on me for a moment while we both caught our breath, then lifted himself off of me and kissed my forehead, "God, Hermione. That was amazing."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, it was." He kissed me again and slowly withdrew himself from me, then rolled over on his side, still watching me as I did the same to face him.

He smiled as he played with a lock of my hair, "So did you enjoy your first time?"

I cupped his cheek in my hand, "More than you can imagine. There's going to be a second time, right?"

He laughed and kissed the palm of my hand, "And many more after that if I can help it. You mean a lot to me, Hermione. I'm glad I have you."

I couldn't stop the stupid giddy smile that formed itself on my face, "I'm happy to hear that, Draco. Thank you for everything."

He smiled and kissed me lightly, "We should rest."

I nodded, "Can you do the contraceptive spell? It doesn't work if I do it on myself."

He laughed and reached for his wand, then performed the spell and a quick Scourgify while we both redressed and got back into bed. He pulled me close to him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping his arms around me protectively. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes, our breathing evened out within a few minutes as we both drifted off to sleep with smiles on our faces.

When the sun came up, I was wide awake again with another huge smile on my face. For the first time since this war started, I was genuinely happy and felt like I was on a cloud. I woke up in Draco's arms, the same way I had fallen asleep, and I couldn't have imagined it any better. He was sleeping peacefully, so I carefully moved myself away from him and out of bed. I could smell breakfast being made downstairs, but I didn't figure anyone else was up yet. I needed a shower, so I went to my bedroom across the hall to grab fresh clothes and then made my way to the bathroom.

I turned the water on hot, then stepped into the marble shower and inhaled the steam. I moved myself under the water, goosebumps breaking out all over my skin as it hit me, and began to wash my hair. When I was finished, I turned to grab the body wash and almost jumped out of my skin. Draco was standing behind me, naked, watching me shower.

I almost screamed until I realized it was him, then I smiled and thumped him on the chest, "You scared me half to death!"

He chuckled and moved towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me sweetly, "I just couldn't stay away from you."

I kissed him again and let him guide me back into the hot water. I felt his hard body against mine and the twitching of his growing erection was pressing into my hip. I slid my hands between our bodies and rubbed his bare chest, never breaking our kiss. I moved my hands down to his pulsing erection and took it in my hand.

I squeezed lightly, moving my hand slowly up and down his length. His let his head fall back and he moaned my name. His hands were tangled in my wet hair, pulling gently as I moved my hand up and down his penis. I could feel him throbbing in my hand, just on the brink of an orgasm when he jerked me to him and kissed me hard.

I moved my hand and cupped his face, kissing him passionately before dropping to my knees.

He pulled his hands from my hair, "Oh Merlin, Hermione…"

I didn't think about what I was doing, I just enjoyed the feeling his pleasure gave me. I took him into my mouth, slow and deep in sync with my hand moving up and down his shaft. I moved my tongue along the tip of his penis, causing him to twitch and moan. I began pumping and sucking faster and harder as I felt his pulse speed up in his erection. I knew he was on the edge of an orgasm and I wanted to taste every bit of it.

I pumped him until I felt his warm release hit the roof of my mouth. I swallowed, keeping my mouth on him to catch every last bit of his orgasm. He stepped back and pulled me up to kiss me, tangling his hands in my hair again and pinning me against the wall of the shower.

He broke our kiss, "Fuck, Hermione," he kissed my jaw, my neck, then he bit the skin above my collarbone causing me to shiver, "you're so fucking amazing."

I smiled and kissed him forcefully, smashing our lips together and shoving my tongue into his mouth. His hand travelled between my legs, stopping only to rub my clitoris gently before shoving two fingers inside my wet folds. I gasped with pain and winced away from Draco.

He moved his hand immediately and cupped my face with his palms, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and kissed him lightly, "I'm just sore, I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to hurt."

He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight before kissing me on the forehead, "I'm sorry, Princess."

I chuckled and kissed his chest, "I promise I'll tell you when it stops hurting. You're too good to stay away from."

He smiled and kissed me again, "Let's not use up all the hot water."

I nodded and stepped out of the way so he could shampoo his hair. When we finished with our shower, we toweled each other dry and dressed in the bathroom. I could hear the others stirring, and Fleur was calling that breakfast was ready.

Draco kissed me and took my hand, lacing our fingers together as he pulled me with him out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He pulled out a chair for me, then sat next to me and placed his hand on my thigh.

Ron and Harry came down last, shooting Draco dirty looks as they passed us. Draco squeezed my leg gently, making me smile and blush. Ron huffed loudly and plopped down in his chair angrily. We ate breakfast with an awkward tension in the room. Everyone tried to ignore it, making small talk about the potions we were brewing and the game of Monopoly that left everyone angry with each other.

Harry offered to take over our potions duties for the day if we agreed to tend to the garden. Mrs. Weasley left him in charge of her produce when she returned to the burrow and he was almost positive that he was killing everything he touched. We laughed and agreed, thinking that getting away from the house for a while was a good idea while Ron was so angry.

When breakfast was finished, we headed out to the garden and enjoyed each other's company as we weeded, watered, and fertilized the plants. It was a small garden, but it meant a lot to Molly. She prided herself on being able to grow her own fruits and vegetables without the help of magic.

I was just finishing up the watering when I felt something hit me. I stood and ran a hand over my side, pulling a clump of dirt off my shirt. I was looking at the dirt in my hand when I heard Draco laughing a few steps away from me. I smiled and looked at him, he was doubled over in laughter with more dirt in his hands.

I drew back and pitched the dirt at him, hitting him right on the top of his head, messing up his hair and stopping his laughter abruptly. He looked at me with shock on his face before running up to me and tackling me into the ground. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, Draco was on top of me tickling me and laughing with me as his hands explored my body.

The tickling and laughing quickly turned to kissing and groping, his hands on my breasts over my bra as our lips and tongues danced with each other. His lips moved from mine down to my cheeks, jaw, and collarbones before he moved back up my body and met my eyes, causing me to smile and laugh again.

"What?" He smiled and chuckled with me, moving his hands to smooth my hair out of my face.

I shook my head and laughed, "I really need a shower."

He pulled a clump of mud out of my hair, showing it to me with a smile, "Yes, you do."

We laughed and he helped me stand, brushing the dirt out of my hair and off my back before leading me into the house and up to the bathroom. He turned on the water and helped me undress, getting into the shower with me and shampooing my hair for me while I did the same for him. We dried each other off again with our wands and went downstairs to have lunch with the rest of the house.

Harry was finishing up with the potion we had started the night before, asking Draco his opinion on some ingredients and recipes we had laid out before starting another potion after lunch. Ron didn't come down for the meal, making it much more peaceful for the rest of us than breakfast had been.

After lunch, I helped Fleur with dishes and then retreated to the sitting room to read while Harry and Draco worked with potions in the dining room. After a while, the fire crackled and turned to a green, revealing Lupin's panicked face.

"Lupin, what's wrong?" I set my book down, walking towards the fire.

"It's Tonks, she's having the baby."

My eyebrows shot up, "How is she? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, "She's fine, the mediwitch is here, everything is going great. I just wanted to let everyone know," a muffled scream sounded through the fireplace, "I have to get back, I'll speak with you soon."

As quickly as he came, he was gone and the flames were back to their original color. I sat for a moment, pondering the information he had just shared with me. When it hit me, I jumped up and ran to the dining room.

Harry looked up from his potion, "Hermione?"

"Tonks is having the baby right now."

Draco moved towards me as Harry spoke, "Is she okay?"

I nodded, "She's fine, Lupin just wanted everyone to know. He came through the Floo, he couldn't talk for long. He said he would see us again soon, he just wanted everyone to know that she was having him and everything is going smoothly."

Draco ran his knuckles across my cheek, "You look like you're going to faint," he pulled a chair out for me, "sit."

I sat down, locking eyes with Harry who looked as surprised as I felt. Before either of us could speak, Harry ran out of the dining room and up the stairs. I could hear him shouting for Fleur and Bill, telling them the news of Tonks and the baby.

Draco sat next to me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to soothe me. I smiled at him and he kissed me gently.

"Are you going to be okay?" He rested his hands on my arms, looking at me again with concern.

I nodded, "I just can't imagine bringing a baby into this, you know?"

Draco grabbed my hands in his and began rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, "No matter what happens, Hermione, that baby will be loved."

I smiled half-heartedly at him, "I know he'll be loved, I just can't imagine growing up in a world where Vold-"

He hugged me, pulling me into his chest before I could finish my sentence, "Harry is going to win this war," he pulled back, "we are going to win this war."

I couldn't help but smile at Draco's confidence with our side. He spun a curl of my hair around his finger and smiled back at me. I leaned into him and kissed him softly before heavy footsteps coming down the stairs drew my attention away from him.

Ron stopped in the doorway of the dining room, looked between us for a moment, scoffed, and then turned and went back the way he came. Draco shrugged, then stood and offered his hand to me. I took it and let him lead me onto the couch in the sitting room where everyone was gathered around the fire.

I cuddled up next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and relaxing as the rest of the house talked amongst themselves about many different things, not venturing far off the topic of Tonks and the baby, however. We waited for hours, and just as all of us were becoming impatient and hungry the fire crackled with green flames and Lupin appeared once again.

Draco had dozed off and I nudged him awake just as Lupin began to speak, "He's here and he's perfectly healthy. His name is Teddy, he's a metamorphagus just like Tonks."

Everyone smiled and let out audible signs of approval, Harry was the first to ask when we could see him.

Lupin smiled, "Tonks is going to recover for a few days and then we will be sure to drop by so everyone can meet the new family member. Thank you all for your support."

Draco put his arm around me and hugged me closer to him as Fleur asked Lupin a couple more questions regarding the newest family member and his mother. I settled comfortably in the crook of his arm, laying my head on his chest and listening to the sound of his heart beating. Before long, the fire was golden once again with Draco and I sleeping peacefully next to one another.


	6. Chapter 6

We all met Teddy the day before we had agreed to break into Gringott's Bank. Teddy was sweet, small, and so loveable; he drove away all of our anxieties as we took turns holding him. Draco held him briefly, after being bribed by Tonks and Fleur. He was uncomfortable with babies, never having a sibling or any family friends with children to bring around.

Watching him now, holding Teddy in his arms, was the most attractive thing I had ever seen. He looked comfortable and happy as he beamed at the baby tugging on his pointer finger. He shook him in his arms gently and smiled at him when he cooed. When he handed Teddy back to Tonks, he sat next to me and I couldn't stop myself from telling him just how cute he was with the blue bundle in his arms. He laughed and nervously told me not to get any ideas, then pulled me to his bedroom and held me in his arms for a long, silent while.

He knew what we were planning to do tomorrow, and I knew he was worried about me. I didn't press the matter, when we had spoken about it in detail we both ended up very upset with one another. I just let him hold me and rub my back as his thoughts ran through his mind. Eventually, he looked at me with sad, tired eyes and made me promise to come home to him. I did, and kissed him softly. He returned my kiss, deepening it and making it feel angry.

The angry kiss quickly turned to angry sex, Draco didn't look at me the entire time. Afterwards, we got dressed in silence and fell asleep with our backs to one another. I woke before he did and eased myself out from under the covers, meeting Harry and Ron in the common room. We took our potions and apparated to Diagon Alley with Griphook, carrying out our plan successfully. It was awfully flawed, but successful nonetheless, and when we returned home we were thrilled to be able to be there safely with another horcrux in tow.

Fleur had dinner waiting for us when we arrived, and we hungrily dug in after the long day we had just experienced. I didn't see Draco all evening, and decided not to bother him until he was ready to speak with me. I knew he was angry at the way we went about getting the horcrux today, but I didn't care. We had done it and made it home safely. It was an accomplishment in all aspects, and we only had two horcrux's left to destroy. The end of this war was finally in sight and it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off everyone's shoulders as we made our way up to bed that night.

I dug through my belongings and decided to read Hogwarts: A History again before turning in for the night. Harry knew the last horcrux was at the school, he just didn't know what he was looking for or where to begin. I thought if anything could help me, it would be my favorite text on the place itself.

I made it through a few hundred pages, lightly skimming, before I felt my eyes become heavy. I set the book to the side of my bed and nestled myself down in the cool sheets. It seemed like the bed was much bigger and a lot less warm without another body beside me. Although I was incredibly tired, I couldn't seem to sleep by myself for more than an hour at a time without waking up with a start. After the third abrupt awakening, I gave up and crept to Draco's room, throwing all of my pride and caution to the wind as I eased his door open and slowly snuck myself down into his bed beside him.

I watched him for a moment, wondering if he would be angry when he woke up. Before I could change my mind and scurry back to my bed, his arms encircled me and he opened his eyes just enough to see me beside him.

He smiled, "I was wondering if you'd come tonight."

I released a pent up breath, "I thought you were angry with me."

He kissed my forehead, "I could never be angry with you over something like this," he pulled me closer to him, "I'm sorry I was so selfish. I just don't want to ever lose you, Hermione."

I couldn't help but smile, even though I could feel warm prickly tears behind my eyes, "Oh, Draco," I kissed his stubbly chin, "I understand. I'm sorry I worried you."

He opened his eyes again to look at me, "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head, not able to hold back the tears anymore, "I don't know," he kissed my cheeks, stopping some of the tears as they fell, "you mean so much to me. I…"

He smiled and kissed my lips gently, "I know," he smiled and settled his head on top of mine, "you don't have to say it."

I stared blankly at his chest for a while, pondering what I was about to say and how he what had been on the tip of my tongue. He was holding me close to him and I could feel his heartrate steady with his breathing. He was asleep again, his breathing enough to lull me back to a warm, peaceful place I hadn't been able to find earlier. I drifted into sleep and didn't stir again with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

The following day, Harry told the house what the plan was over breakfast. He elaborated that we would have to go back to Hogwarts, explaining his vision and his plan. It was a terrible one, even for him, as it included apparating to Hogsmead and not much after that. Draco was furious at his reluctance to back down and wait another day or two before going about doing something half-assed, which Harry didn't appreciate.

Breakfast was tense and filled with angry jabs and sideways insults, but Harry eventually got his way, claiming that he would do it with or without the help of the others. Everyone eventually agreed to follow his plan back to the school, hoping everything would work out in the long run. Draco and I went to his bedroom after breakfast to talk about what Harry was planning.

I knew it was hard for Draco, but he held back his temper the entire time we talked about what we were going to do. He wanted to keep me safe, but wasn't going to ask me to hold back. He promised he would be by my side every step of the way, but agreed to not get himself hurt or killed in the process. He came up with the idea of going down into the Chamber of Secrets for Basilisk fangs to destroy the horcrux's and even threw out a few ideas of what the last horcrux could be, besides Voldemort's snake Nagini.

When we had finally stopped fighting without anger, he pulled me into his lap and kissed me gently. I urged him to talk to Harry about his ideas and he agreed with me, holding onto me for dear life as we went down into the sitting area to speak with him and Ron about what we had been discussing. We had decided the last horcrux was the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, and it was most likely in the Room of Requirement.

The entire time he was speaking with Harry and Ron, he refused to let go of my hand. He was that way the rest of the time we spent in the house and even when we returned to the school until the battle picked up and he we were forced to separate. If I wasn't 100% sure of his fear of losing me before then, I was afterwards. He made it perfectly clear to me that he didn't want to let me go now, or ever, especially when the barrier to the castle was being taken down.

He pulled me into his arms, cupping my face with his hands, "Hermione," he kissed me quickly as the battle began around us, "I will find you when this is over," another kiss, "I promise," another kiss, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger," another kiss, longer this time, "I love you."

I looked at him, puzzled for a moment, "I love you, too, Draco," I kissed him quickly, "I really love you."

He kissed my forehead, nose, then lips before squeezing my hands and running down the corridor, the opposite direction I was headed. I couldn't get his words out of my head, and as the battle raged on around me, the only thoughts helping me stay alive were those of Draco's testament of love. I had to live through this and I had to find him when it was over. I had to see him, kiss him, touch him, make love to him again. I had to tell him again just how much I loved him, without the sounds of battle going on around us.

After hours of battle waging on around us, everything seemed to calm in a drastic halt as the piercing sound of Voldemort's voice echoed through the castle. He announced the death of Harry Potter, and before I knew what I was doing, my feet were moving me to the great hall. I was running, faster than I ever thought possible, I couldn't feel my body, I was just running. I ran until I met a crowd of people and I pushed my way past them until I was standing next to Ron, watching him hold back a crying Ginny.

As soon as I registered that Hagrid was carrying Harry's limp body, he moved, and he was gone. Spells were flying again, Harry was alive and he was moving. Everything was blurring around me as I was searching for Draco. I was worried for Harry, but I knew he had to finish this himself. I couldn't see Draco, my blurred vision was masked with tears, I sank to my knees, pleading with myself that this all turned out alright.

I saw the death eater with his wand aimed at me, I looked right into his cold, empty eyes as he cast the unforgivable curse on me and I just stood there. I didn't move, I didn't blink, I didn't know what was happening until I heard Ron cast a protego behind me and pull me behind the castle walls with him. I could hear his muffled voice yelling at me from my side, but I couldn't make out his words. I could hear him screaming at me, asking me what the hell I was thinking just standing there in the middle of the battle without my wand at the ready.

Before Ron could finish his tirade, Harry and Voldemort appeared in front of us again. Everything stopped, my vision tunneled on the two in front of us. I could feel the crowd gathering behind me again, Ginny and Ron at my sides. I watched as the curses were cast and the red and green lights met in the middle of the wands of Harry and Voldemort. I watched and trembled as everything moved in slow motion, unable to do anything but hope for a miracle.

As slowly as it seemed to be moving, it was over very quickly. I felt myself breathe for the first time since we arrived at the castle, the air was clear and moved into my lungs with ease. Voldemort was dead and gone; Harry was alive; this war was over.

All the death eaters disappeared except for one, who stood idly by his wife as he searched through the crowd. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be staring straight at me. I focused my eyes on them both, wondering what they were still doing here and why they were staring at me.

Narcissa stepped forward, "Draco, come."

My breath caught in my throat at the sound of his name and the realization they weren't staring at me; they were staring behind me. I was just about to turn around when I felt his arm slink around my waist and grip my hip.

Lucius stepped ahead of Narcissa, anger apparent on his face, "Son, you will do as your mother says."

Draco's grip tightened, "I'm not your son."

Narcissa looked like she was ready to crumple into a heap of tears on the concrete floor, but before emotion could take her over, Lucius grabbed her arm and they disappeared with a pop.

I turned to Draco, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were set forward, eyeing where his parents had just been. I touched his cheek lightly, feeling his muscles relax under my palm. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead, causing many around us to gasp and stare at us with wide eyes.

Professor Mcgonagall ushered the majority of the student body inside, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and I alone outside. As soon as the crowd was gone, Draco shrunk to the floor and pulled me with him. He was staring blankly at the cold ground, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I started to speak, but he cut me off, "I'm sorry," silent tears fell from his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and tried to protest, but Draco looked at Ron and spoke again, "You saved her. I couldn't get to her in time and you saved her. Thank you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realized what Draco was apologizing for. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sat down around us in unison, patting Draco on the back and offering words of comfort for both of us. We sat and cried for a while, until Professor Mcgonagall came and requested we join the rest of the students inside. We did so silently, taking warm mugs of hot chocolate and paying our respects to the fallen heroes of the war.

Draco waved for me to move on without him after we stopped by the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. He stood there, seemingly emotionless, until he felt like nobody was watching him, then he conjured up a bouquet of flowers and removed a picture of Teddy from his pocket. He placed them gently in Tonks' hands before wiping a few tears away and moving on to the next stretcher.

As the day progressed on, the castle was beginning to be repaired and many different wizarding organizations were called in to help clear out the bodies and repair the damages done during the fight. We all pitched in the best we could, until we were forced to leave by Mcgonagall and many others.

We all walked through the gates leading off the Hogwarts grounds and then apparated back to the Burrow. With the following weeks, we would unwind and help return Hogwarts to its previous state of glory. I would find my parents and restore their memories, introduce them to Draco, and decide that I did want to go back and finish my last year of school.

The summer would be amazing, with a much more relaxed atmosphere that Draco and I thoroughly enjoyed. He would tell me he loved me again, he would agree to finish school with me, he would become a staple in Teddy's life, and his dark mark would disappear completely. He would be free, and we would be together, happily ever after.


End file.
